


almost lover

by Encalhado



Series: stucky collection [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Pierce was the Winter Soldier's new handler, and the Soldier mistook him for some else.





	almost lover

即使经过多次洗脑控制Winter Soldier依旧令Hydra 头疼。他是Hydra 最优秀的资产，最强的战士，可以徒手干掉一只发疯的灰熊。所以，他可比灰熊难搞多了。在头20年里Winter Soldier发生过很多次反抗行为，有24名Hydra 的特工死在他手下，经历了因为不明原因跑去纽约的事件后几位Hydra的首领甚至提出了要销毁Winter Soldier。如果不是他们已经在Winter Soldier项目上投入了太多资金和精力，只怕是真的要实施了。

Pierce就是在这时候出现的。 他是当时Hydra最强的特工之一，后来被任命为冬兵管理员。  
他被几名科学家领着进入武器室的一个小隔间。一张桌子，一把椅子，一个巨大的冰柜，四处是喷射状的或一整大片的早已凝结的血迹。 冰柜门上有个小圆窗，结了一层淡蓝色的冰霜。透过那里正好可以看见Winter Soldier的脸。那时候Winter Soldier还是短发，他的眉毛，睫毛上也挂着冰霜，带着一种难以言状的美感，双唇微张，好像有什么话还没说出口就被冻在了这个小小的柜子里。他是那么好看，Pierce 心想，他不管放在那个年代都称得上俊朗。

科学家们把他从冰柜里抬出来，冰很快就融化了，在地上留下一大滩水渍。待他身体变软了，他们就把他放在椅子上，交代了几句人尽皆知并且毫无用途的注意事项后立刻离开了。刚解冻的冬兵是最危险的，他们可不想拿自己的命冒险。

Pierce 心跳的很快，看看Winter Soldier又看看地面上蔓延开的水迹。他看到Winter Soldier泛着寒光的左臂，看到他肩头狰狞丑陋的疤痕。血清让他不再会留下伤痕，但不包括这一个，而且这个疤会陪着他一辈子。 

Winter Soldier的手指张了张，又紧紧地握成拳头，眉毛皱了皱，睁开了眼睛，盯着Pierce。这是Winter Soldier。Pierce紧张地吞了口口水。他的眼睛是冰川一样的蓝色，也像冰川一样冰冷，他才只是看着他，就令他感觉像赤身置于西伯利亚呼啸的寒风、凛冽的大雪之中，一动不能动。他一秒就能杀了他，Pierce 想。 但是出乎意料的，Winter Soldier脸上忽然露出了疑惑的神情。

“I know you”他听见Winter Soldier 这么说，“You are my friend”

这不可能，他们素未谋面。Pierce 猜测是太多次的洗脑让他的记忆出现了错乱。但是这对他是个好消息不是吗？

“是的，我们是朋友”他顺着冬兵的意思说。

“朋友...”他重复了一遍，又好像从未听过这个词，“但是我不知道你的名字”

“Alexander Pierce，我是你的朋友”他知道这样的心理暗示总是会奏效的，“我们为Hydra工作，我们要建立一个新的世界，一个属于Hydra的世界....Bucky。”他是在档案上知道他的这个名字的，他觉得这会有用。

Winter Soldier听到这个称呼后睁大了眼睛，但没有做其余的表示。“Hydra？”

“是的,Hydra”

他皱起眉，试图在他可怜的残破的记忆里找出一些线索。现在他看上去和最初完全不一样了，就像一只无害的小鹿。Pierce不敢相信自己竟然产生了想抱一抱他的冲动。

“好了，士兵，我们需要执行一项任务，穿好你的作战服，我们半小时后就得出发。”

他又恢复到Winter Soldier的状态了。冬兵的作战服就在桌子上。他穿戴的动作很快，然后他走到外面挑选自己的武器。Pierce看到他在自己于普通特工差别不大的作战服上放了3把小刀，2把手枪还有两个弹夹，3个手榴弹，1个催泪弹，1个烟雾弹，1个信号弹，再加上他手中的冲锋枪，他就像一个行走的军火库。后来Pierce尝试在自己身上当下同样多的武器，失败了。可能作战服还是有所不同吧。

 

任务本身并不具有太大的难度，却不知为何走漏了风声，中了对方的陷阱。一时间爆炸声四起，整个建筑比上个世纪的旧民居更摇摇欲坠。最深入的Winter Soldier 和Pierce逃出去的几率小的可怕。偏偏一片弹片卡进了Pierce的小腿，突如其来的剧烈疼痛和冲击力让Pierce摔倒在地。他能听见血液在小腿上流淌发出的死亡之音。Winter Soldier本已跑出去老远，见状又折回来。

“离开这，士兵！快离开！”Pierce一边大喊一边挣扎着试图站起来。Hydra最宝贝的资产要是除了什么意外，只怕是自己死了Hydra也不会放过他的。 这点时间已经足够Winter Soldier回到他身边了。

“NO,not without you”他听见Winter Soldier这么说。这话就像个魔咒一样，不断地出现在Pierce每一夜的梦里，每一个平静或动荡的白天，出现在他生命的每一瞬空隙。

他们逃出来了。建筑变成了坍圮的废墟，空气里满是尘土和焦炭难闻的气味，与此同时他的腿还在不断的冒着血。可他别的什么都感觉不到，只有Winter Soldier因为剧烈运动超快的心跳和呼吸，他温暖的胸膛，结实的臂膀，和那句话。

那以后，Pierce小腿上一直留着一道凹陷进入的疤痕。 

Pierce 把所有的情况都写进了战后报告和资产管理日志，上级很震惊，他们似乎发现了控制Winter Soldier的办法。 叛徒很快被抓到，被乱枪扫成了筛子，尸体随便地扔进了某个山谷。这些冬兵和Pierce都不知道。 Hydra 正在为冬兵准备新一轮的洗脑，他们决定让“Pierce是我的朋友”“我信任Pierce”“我服从Pierce”这让的意识高频地出现，而减少“Hydra”。只要他服从Pierce，那他是不是为了Hydra 工作也就不重要了。

Winter Soldier很抗拒，安抚他花费了Pierce 相当长的时间。他把那些科学家教他的话全都用上了。最后起作用的是落在他额上的一个吻，没有别人看见，除了Pierce ，没有别人记得它曾经发生过。

洗脑的时候，Winter Soldier发出的撕心裂肺的吼声让Pierce心如刀绞。他只稍稍看了一眼，看见Winter Soldier眼眶里噙着泪水。他离开了。从那以后他都不再去看他洗脑。 

 

后来的事如Hydra设想的一样顺利。Winter Soldier变得驯服，虽然他只会百分百服从Pierce，但最少有人能管住他了。Pierce也因此一步步掌握了Hydra的核心力量，并进一步掌握了整个组织。

他变的不再会轻易流露感情了，就像Winter Soldier那样。即视是Project Insight的暴露也不曾让他心慌，只不过是要早一点实施计划而已，让他担忧的是Winter Soldier这么多年以来第一次任务失败。

“长官，他...他很不稳定，反复无常”

Pierce无视特工的提醒，径直走向他。被打飞的技术人员被搀扶到椅子上，他身侧悬挂的葡萄糖滴液像流水一样流到地上，他坐在椅子上，眼神空洞。

“Mission report...Mission report now”

Winter Soldier依然不为所动。

Pierce 抬手甩了个耳光。突兀的声响在狭小的金库里回荡，冲破他的耳膜，在他身体里横冲直撞，感觉所有器官都被拧在一起。

“The man on the bridge...Who was he？”

“你在这周早一些的时候在另外一个任务中见过他”

“I knew him”

Pierce认得这个表情。

“.......我需要你再做一次。”

“But I knew him”

他在期待什么？Pierce觉得这很可笑。他在期待他的认同。

“准备他。”

“他已经脱离冰冻太久了”

“那就洗脑，重新来过”

他看到Winter Soldier的表情，分明是在责怪他。可我别无选择。Pierce没有做任何停留，离开了。

在冬兵再次发出那种令人恐惧的压抑的呻吟声，叉骨回头看了一眼。他就像从前的我，Pierce想着。

 

当鲜血欢快地染红他的衬衣的时候，他又想到了他。他冰川色的蓝眼睛，他偶尔会翘一翘的嘴角，他结实的躯体，他温暖的拥抱，他说“no,not without you”。

他已经分不清哪些是真实的，哪些是在无眠之夜的臆想。

窗外，坠落的航母上，美国队长还在试图唤起童年好友的记忆。

“You know me”

“NO I DONT！”

 

“Hail...Hydra”


End file.
